To You and Only You
by kidoairaku
Summary: Inuyasha is dragged down into Hell by Kikyou...Kagome tries desperately to save him but fails terribly. Later, she decides to commit suicide, also failing terribly. Sesshoumaru shows up and decides to take her home. What will happen?
1. Without Inuyasha

To You and Only You

Disclaimer:  I DO NOT own any Inu-Yasha© characters.__

Chapter One

Without Inu-Yasha

            A drop of sorrow ran down Kagome's cheek.  She caught it, staring at it in surprise.  _I can't cry.  I am NOT supposed to cry…_She looked around at her surroundings, spying the Bone-Eater's Well, the gateway to her true home.  _It could be so easy.  Just jump into the well and never return…just that easy.  _Kagome had run far from what she had seen in the clearing.

            _Inu-Yasha…I thought…_

            More tears came down as she relived the sad scene in the clearing.

*          *          *

            Inu-Yasha looked dazed, his eyes half-closed.  He could hear a distant voice, but the only thing he could see was Kikyou…she was the only thing that mattered, now.  Her arms were wrapped around him as she pulled him farther and farther into the ground.  She watched with a smirk on her face as Kagome tried to break through the barrier surrounding the two.  She was forced back, slamming into a tree.  When her energy was spent, her spirit broken, Kagome took one last, sad look at Inu-Yasha.

            _I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha.  You have chosen your fate._

            Kagome turned and ran, knowing that Inu-Yasha would be sucked into Hell with his one, true love.

            Kikyou smiled as the ground closed up above her.  _I can rest in peace now that I have you, Inu-Yasha._  Her arms wrapped tightly around him.  _With you, Inu-Yasha._

*          *          *

            Kagome's face was blank.  She didn't see the purpose of living without Inu-Yasha.  She loved him…why did he choose Kikyou?  She climbed the nearest tree to its tallest branch and leaped.  Kagome examined her now sprained ankle.  _Not enough to kill myself._

*          *          *

            "Sesshoumaru-sama!"  Rin called happily.

            Sesshoumaru landed soundlessly in the field of flowers next to his castle.  Rin wrapped her arms around his waist adoringly.  She pulled back and showed him a flower she had picked, which happened to be a weed.  Sesshoumaru looked down at her and patted her head absently.

            "Rin, I need to go somewhere.  Stay here."

            Rin nodded and waved to her guardian as he flew through the air, away to an unknown destination.  She shrugged and continued plucking out every single plant in the endless field.

*          *          *

            Sesshoumaru flew effortlessly through the skies.  He would again attempt to take the Tetsusaiga, taking his brother's wench and trading her for the precious fang.  It was a simple plan.  He did not know what inspired him to do this now, but his youkai instincts told him to take her, if anytime, now.  He flew over the Western Lands, his domain, trying to smell out his hanyou brother.  However, Sesshoumaru could not sense him anywhere.  But, he could smell his brother's wench.  He noticed her climbing a tree near the Bone-Eater's Well.  _What is she doing?  _His breath caught when he saw her jump from the tree, landing painfully on the ground.  He perched himself in a nearby tree and watched her with interest.

            After that fall, Sesshoumaru thought that the girl would cry and yell for Inu-Yasha, but surprisingly, she didn't.  Instead, a look of disgust crossed her pale face, and she stood up quickly.  _What's her name?_  Sesshoumaru thought for a moment.  He knew it began with a "K."  _Kikyou?  No…um, Kikyou…I don't think so…Ka…Ka…  Ka-something._  He watched the Ka-girl curiously.  He could smell the salt of tears all around her.

            Kagome stood up painfully after jumping from the tree.  She crossed the clearing and stopped at the well, slumping down next to it.  Her blue-gray eyes flickered as she began to feel a demon aura.  _Oh well, it doesn't matter.  I'm going to die in a minute, anyways.  Inu-Yasha…_ Kagome took out an arrow, examining it for a moment before plunging it into her heart.  She winced at the pain but did nothing more.

            Sesshoumaru stared at the girl.  _She sure has guts._  She didn't scream or cry out in pain.  She just sat there, breathing heavily, with an arrow plunged into her chest.  He decided to make his presence known.  Appearing in front of her, he examined the Ka-girl, amused. 

            Kagome was slipping out of consciousness.  Her eyes blurred.  A figure had appeared in front of her.  Long, silky, white hair flowed in the wind.  _Inu-Yasha?  _Her hand reached up to him, but he just looked down at her in amusement.  Kagome saw him take up a sword and hold it above his head, ready to strike.  Then, she fell out of consciousness.  _Goodbye, cruel world._


	2. In the Sky, to the Castle

Chapter Two

In the Sky, to the Castle

            Kagome's eyes fluttered open.  She looked up to a velvet night sky, decorated with hundreds of twinkling stars.  _Okay, I'm in the air._  She looked down, seeing her feet dangling in the air above miles and miles of trees…the forest.  In a flash, Kagome remembered the events of the evening.  She wanted to drop from the sky and plummet to her death.

"…"

_What's holding me up?  _She felt something around her waist tighten after trying to kick free.  Looking down once more, she saw something white and fluffy wrapped around her waist.  _I suddenly feel an urge to bury my face in it._  =_=;  Instead, she settled for stroking it.  It was so soft and warm.  The thing twitched and loosened a tiny bit before tightening again.  Kagome kept stroking persistently until the white fluffy thing dropped her into the sky.  _Finally, I can die…_  As she was plummeting through the sky, she felt an arm snake around her waist.

"…HENTAI!"

            Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, realizing she was a bit too loud.  She traced the arm to its body, spying some very fancy armor.  _Please don't be who I think it is…_

            She looked up to see two golden eyes glaring down at her.  _Inu-Yasha…?  No…no, no, no.  It's his half-brother.  Oh great, now I'm being held hostage by "the Great Lord of the Western Lands."_  _A very handsome lord…NO!  ACK!  _She glared back at Sesshoumaru before turning away.  Kagome felt his eyes piercing through her, but she did not turn to look at him.

"What were you doing, wench?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"I was trying to die, baka!" She mocked his voice, facing him.

He frowned before asking another question.

"Where is my brother?" he demanded.

Inu-Yasha… 

            Kagome kicked Sesshoumaru as hard as she could on his leg.  Surprised by this action, he loosened his grip, and she wriggled out of his grasp, once again diving through the air.  Of course, with his demon reflexes, Sesshoumaru caught her and wrapped his tail around her ankles, one arm around her waist and wrists, and the other around her shoulders.  This was very uncomfortable for both of them, their proximity making Kagome nervous.  Her body was turned to face the direction they were heading, west.  She was positioned so that his head was on her shoulder, so she could hear him.  She squirmed in his hold.

            As they regained altitude, Sesshoumaru asked again.

"Where is my brother?" he demanded again.

            Kagome turned her face away from him, remaining silent.  Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth.  _I didn't know her loyalties were so strong._  She was really working his nerve.  He moved the arm around her shoulders to turn her face to his.

"Tell me, wench!"  He started to raise his voice.

            Kagome looked away, seeing Sesshoumaru's castle.  She clenched her teeth tightly.  He glared at her as they landed in a field of flowers, not loosening his hold on her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  Rin stopped in her tracks, seeing Sesshoumaru holding Kagome as he did.  She smiled widely.

"Sesshoumaru-sama brought Rin an okaa-san!"

            The girl squealed at her own comment and happily ran in circles around the two.  Kagome blushed and squirmed in his hold.  Sesshoumaru promptly threw her in the air and caught her lying across his arms.  Kagome gasped as she landed in his arms and tried to kick herself free.  She failed, of course, and in consequence, Sesshoumaru tightened his hold.  He walked off to his castle with a very excited Rin and squirming Ka-girl.

            As he was walking down the halls and corridors of his palace, he decided to ask her name.

"May I ask your name?" he asked as polite as possible.

"No, you may not," she said coolly.

He glared down at her, giving her a death glare.

Kagome gave him a death look of her own before sighing and answering, "Kagome."

"Kagome," he whispered as if it held importance.

            Kagome had begun to relax in his arms, so he loosened his grip on her.  By the time he reached his destination, she was asleep in his arms.  He glared down at her sleeping figure.  _Why doesn't she fear for her life?  I could kill her at any time I wished.  _She sighed and turned in her sleep to face Sesshoumaru.  _But I wouldn't…  _He slid open the door to a guest room.

            As he laid her down in the bed, Kagome whimpered.  Confused, Sesshoumaru looked down at her.  Her face was twisted with pain and sorrow.  He set her down on the bed and covered her with the sheets.  When he turned to leave, she grabbed at the sleeve of his kimono.

"INU-YASHA!  DON'T GO!"

            Kagome sat up, breathing heavily and sweating.  She looked down, seeing Sesshoumaru's head in her lap and half his body on the bed, the other half hanging of the side in a very awkward position.  (AN:  He's still in tact, don't worry.)  She was holding his arm tightly to her chest.  Sesshoumaru glared up at her and quickly pushed himself off the bed, straightening up.

"As long as you're awake," he started, "you might as well change into some nightclothes."

Kagome glared at him.  "Hentai."

Sesshoumaru glared back.  "I'll go get you some clothes."  He was back in thirty seconds with the clothes and threw them on the bed.

"Oyasuminasai," he said.

Kagome looked surprised.  "O-oyasuminasai, Sesshoumaru-san."  The door slid closed, and Kagome slipped into the clothes Sesshoumaru brought and into bed.


	3. Breakfast and an Idea

Chapter Three

Breakfast and an Idea

            Once he was sure Kagome had fallen asleep, Sesshoumaru slid open the door to her room and walked in quietly.  He took the strange kimono she had worn and threw it to an awaiting servant, telling it to dispose of the indecent garb.

            Sesshoumaru wasn't sure why he had come in.  He sat down on the edge of Kagome's bed and watched her intently, observing her physical aspects.  All things considered, she was quite pretty, more beautiful than any other he had met before.  He shook the thoughts from his mind, mentally kicking himself.  He stayed on the edge of her bed until dawn, when he left the room soundlessly and returned with another kimono.  He left it on the edge of the bed and left, sensing she was to awake very soon.

            Once out of the room, he called Jaken to him, who appeared immediately by his side.

"Jaken, tell the girl to come down to eat after she wakes."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  The ugly mosquito-like cricket-toad-thing bowed deeply and went about his duties.

            Sesshoumaru set a course for the dining room and went straight to it.  Upon arriving, he was met by an excited Rin.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  Rin wrapped her arms around his waist and he patted her head.  Rin smiled and went to her place at the table.

            Shortly after, Kagome walked into the room.  She stopped next to Sesshoumaru, bowing.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Fluffy-sama," she had a smile on her face.  Fluffy looked a bit agitated.

"Ohayoo," he replied, glaring at her.

            Rin giggled as she witnessed the scene before her.  Kagome turned to Rin and winked as she took a seat next to her, across from Sesshoumaru aka Fluffy.  He was still glaring at her across the table.  Kagome just smiled at him.

"Itadakimasu!"  She winked at Rin, who giggled and followed suit.

            They both began to eat and Fluffy watched them in amusement.  He didn't really need to eat; he just had to feed his hostage and little girl.  He rested his chin lightly on his hand.

"Who told you that you could call me Fluffy, girl?"

Kagome looked up from eating.  "Why?  Can't I, Fluffy-sama?"  She smiled smugly.

He gave her his death glare, and she mimicked it, giving her an idea.  After breakfast, the two girls retreated to Kagome's room.

"What are we going to do Kagome-chan?" Rin asked excitedly.

Kagome was rummaging through the bag she had luckily slung over her shoulder before her encounter with Sesshoumaru.  _What's wrong with me?  Why am I happy?  Inu-Yasha's dead.  I loved him…Inu-Yasha, but…as long as you're happy…_  She finally found what she was looking for—makeup!

"Okay, Rin-san.  I need your help.  I'm going to dress up like Fluff, er, Sesshoumaru-sama, okay?

"Rin will help!"  Rin's eyes lit up, and she smiled widely.


	4. Fluffy-san

Chapter Four

Fluffy-san

            Rin quietly crept through the hallways to Sesshoumaru's library.  She knew he would be there, he always was.  She slid the door open and walked in quietly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  She saw him staring out the window overlooking the gardens.  Rin gave Sesshoumaru his usual adoring hug and received her complimentary pat on the head.

"Can Rin have one of Sesshoumaru-sama's too small kimonos?"  Rin asked sweetly.

"Why?" he asked, still staring out the window.

"Rin wants to do something with it!  It's a surprise for Sesshoumaru-sama!"

            Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers, and a servant appeared.  He told the servant to get one of his old kimonos and armor.  Rin giggled happily, hugged Sesshoumaru, and followed the servant.  After watching Rin leave, Sesshoumaru went to Kagome's room.  Sliding the door open, he heard Kagome say, "Rin?"  Turning around, her breath caught, and she quickly hid the things she held.  Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing, wench?"

She mimicked his expression, "What are _you_ doing here, Fluffy-san?"

            He lost his temper with her (not good !_!).  Sesshoumaru/Fluffy flew at her and pinned her to the ground.  He was breathing heavily, his clawed hand on her throat.

"Don't…call…me…Fluffy-san."

"As you wish, Fluffy-_sama_," she said, smirking.

            Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her throat, digging his claws into her skin and drawing a couple drops of blood.  He could smell no fear from her, which both amused and angered him.  He could, however, smell the small drops of blood flowing freely from her neck.  She was beginning to choke and suffocate; yet she still showed no fear of him.  Fluffy, er, um, Sesshoumaru still kept his tight hold on her, expecting her to kick him or something.

            Kagome placed her hand on top of his.  "Kill me…please," she whispered.  Sesshoumaru looked genuinely surprised.  He searched her eyes for emotions.  Sorrow.  Pain.  Guilt.  No, still no fear.  He took his hand off her throat, licking the blood off his claws.  Kagome took a deep breath.  When her breathing became steady again, she gave her death glare.

"Why didn't you kill me, baka?"

"Who are you talking to, wench?  Yourself?" he said with a smug smile.

"You!  YOU!  BAKA!" she screamed.

"I thought you called me Fluffy-sama," he replied coolly.

"Oooooo…you!"

            She flew at him, lifting her hand in the air in a swift motion.  Sesshoumaru caught it, a hair from his cheek.

"Tell me where Inu-Yasha is," he commanded.

            Kagome's bottom lip quivered.  She jerked her wrist from his grasp and turned her body away from him.  Sesshoumaru grasped her shoulders firmly and turned her around to face him.  Kagome had her face turned away.  In one quick motion, Sesshoumaru pulled her to him and held her tightly.  He wasn't sure why he was doing it, but it felt right to him.

Kagome's breath caught in surprise, but she took the invitation and buried her face in his kimono.  She cried for about five minutes before she pushed away from him.  He was utterly confused, but he let her cry out her pain.  Sesshoumaru cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to his.

"Where is Inu-Yasha?" he asked gently.

"He's," a tear rolled down her cheek, "dead."

            Sesshoumaru looked surprised, for a split second.  Then he wiped the tear off her face and turned to leave.  He felt a light tap on the shoulder and turned around.

"Arigatoo," Kagome said smiling, "Fluffy-chan."

_Fluffy-**chan**?_


	5. Makeover

Chapter Five

Makeover

            After Fluffy left, Kagome used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe her tear-streaked face.  Shortly after, Rin arrived with Sesshoumaru's clothes and armor.

"Kagome-chan!  Rin got Sesshoumaru-sama's clothes like you asked," she said cheerily, giggling.

"Now, Rin-chan, I start my makeover."

Both Rin and Kagome giggled at their thoughts.

"Okay, Rin-chan.  I don't think the make-up will work, so I'll use my markers."

"Markers?  Like paint?"

"Yes, Rin-chan.  You are a very smart girl."

            The 9-year-old and 18-year-old went to work on Kagome's face.  Kagome drew the dark blue crescent moon shape on her forehead, while Rin worked on the bright red stripes on her cheeks.  When they were done, Kagome and Rin admired their work in a mirror in the room.  She looked a tiny bit like Fluffy, but not enough, yet.  While watching in the mirror, Kagome parted her bangs so they fell like Fluffy's.  She knew she couldn't change her hair color; it wouldn't look good on her anyways.  Telling Rin to turn around, Kagome slipped out of her borrowed kimono and into Sesshoumaru's.  When Kagome gave her consent, Rin turned back around to critique her.

"Kagome-chan looks just like Sesshoumaru-sama as a girl!" she squealed.  

Rin danced around Kagome while she brushed out her hair.  After that, her hair was brilliant as it gleamed in the morning sun.  It was almost as silky as Fluffy's.  She then proceeded to adorn the armor Rin brought.  It seemed to be as light as a feather, yet very protective at the same time.  Kagome looked herself over in the mirror, impressed by her resemblance to Fluffy.

"Okay, Rin-chan," she said smiling, "let's go to Fluff, er, Sesshoumaru-sama."

            Rin happily led Kagome down the halls and corridors to the garden, the place Sesshoumaru would most likely be at this time of day.  When Kagome entered the garden, her breath caught.  Mosaic paths snaked around a large glass fountain and delved their way around spectacular flowerbeds and over a stream.  The stream flowed and opened to a large pond, into which, a waterfall thundered down.  The air was heavy with the perfume of many varieties of flowers.  Cherry trees flecked the garden, showering it with fragrant sakura blossoms.

            Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain, staring out towards the waterfall.  She jumped up and down in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!  Sesshoumaru-sama!  We have a surprise for you!"

            Kagome took the cue and walked gracefully over to the fountain.  She made sure to plaster a mask of cold indifference on her face, adding a fleck of ever-constant amusement.  She narrowed her eyes slightly and arched an eyebrow at him.  Fluffy seemed to be studying her, a smile playing at his lips.

"Not bad," he stated in amusement.

            Kagome lost her mask and broke into a smile.

"Is Kagome-chan going to Sesshoumaru-sama's bride, now?" Rin asked excitedly.

            Kagome blushed furiously and turned away.  Both she and Sesshoumaru answered at once.

"No."

            Rin looked a little upset but continued her cheeriness immediately.  Kagome turned to leave, but her wrist was caught and pulled down next to Sesshoumaru.  She turned to him with a smug smile on her face.

"You need something…Fluffy-chan?"

            A flicker of playfulness crossed his eyes before answering.

"Why did you imitate me?"

"It was a joke, Fluffy-sama.  I thought it would be funny," she replied coolly.

"You think I look funny?"

"No, no, no.  Of course not!  Why would the Great Lord of the Western Lands look funny?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a death glare, not comforted by the statement.

Kagome sighed.  "What I mean is, if you looked funny, not many would want to be your mate, or whatever.  However, many do, so you do NOT look funny at all," she reassured.  _Quite handsome, actually._  Kagome mentally kicked herself._  No, he's not._

"Why do you call me Fluffy?"

"Is this an interview or something?"

            Fluffy glared at her.

"Well, Fluffy-sama, I call you that because of this," she said, patting his tail, "Your tail is so soft and fluffy!"  She smiled at him.

"Ahhh, so I see."

            Kagome heard a door open and close, signaling that Rin had left the two in the garden alone.  Kagome gulped.  Being alone with Sesshoumaru did not bode well.  She pushed herself off the extravagant fountain and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, Kagome-san?"

            Kagome hesitated in her walking.  _He called me by my name…_

"To go change…these _are_ your clothes."

"Is there something wrong with the way I dress?" he asked, a little hurt.

"No, no, no," she said, turning to look at him, "they look quite nice on you," she commented, smiling.  Then, she turned to leave again.  _I need to learn to shut my big mouth._

            Sesshoumaru stared at her retreating form.  He could still see her smile after the door had closed.  _She smiled at me…for me…a real smile…so beautiful.  _He shook the thought from his mind and thought about something else.  _So…the hanyou has died, has he?  Not surprising…but how did he die?  What of the Tetsusaiga?_


	6. Jealousy and Forgiveness

Chapter Six

Jealousy and Forgiveness

            Kagome walked down the hallways, pondering what she should do.  _I should probably take a bath, haven't done that in awhile._  She turned around and made her way back to the gardens, deciding to ask Fluffy if he had a hot spring near his castle.  Stepping into the gardens once more, Kagome found Sesshoumaru in the same spot as before.  He seemed to be in deep thought.  She tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Fluffy-san?"

            He didn't turn around, but Kagome could tell he was listening.

"Are there any hot springs near your castle?"

"The castle is built around one."

"Can you take me to it?"

            Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers, and a servant appeared at his side.  He said something to the servant, and it bustled off.

"Come," he said simply.

            Kagome followed him as he moved off the fountain elegantly and started towards the waterfall.  As they got closer, Kagome started to question Fluffy's actions.  When Sesshoumaru jumped into the pond, she began to question his sanity.  However, she didn't voice her thoughts and just followed the Great Lord.  She followed him to the waterfall and was about to ask him what was going on when he just walked through it.  Kagome hesitated before following him.  Once she passed the curtain of thundering water, she was flabbergasted by what she saw.

"Hot springs!"

            A gentle waterfall fell into one spring, the spring that was in front of her.  Above that spring was another, into which more water fell.  This pattern continued, making six springs, each one on a different level.  The springs all fell on a stair step pattern, each spring on a different 'step.'  Bridges of stone led upwards and downwards from level to level.

            Kagome felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.  When she was just about to call Fluffy a pervert, he jumped up to the second spring from the top, Kagome in tow.

"This spring can be yours for the time being," Sesshoumaru stated plainly.

            Kagome saw some towels near the spring, with her kimono propped on top.

"Arigatoo, Sesshoumaru-sama."

            Fluffy walked to the far wall, about a hundred steps away from the spring, and leaned against the wall.  He turned his face away from Kagome and stared into space.  She seemed a little confused by his actions, but slipped out of his armor and kimono she was wearing and slipped into the spring.  Kagome watched him wearily, but he didn't make any move to go towards her, and he didn't look at her, just stared into space.

~In Fluffy's Mind~

If that hanyou died, then the Tetsusaiga is rightfully mine.  However, I CANNOT EVEN TOUCH IT.  What's the point if I can't touch it?  How did he die?  Can I still obtain it from him?  Maybe I should ask that girl, Kagome… she would know.  Why am I still standing here?  I should be out looking for that sword.  I need it.  But I need to make sure that girl doesn't escape…but why?  I don't really need her anymore.  There is no one to trade her to…I can just take the Tetsusaiga.  She would only be in my way.

~To reality again~

            Sesshoumaru saw Kagome in his peripheral vision.  Her back was to him.  She dove in and out of the water.  He decided to ask her a couple of questions.

"How did Inu-Yasha die?"

            Kagome seemed a little startled at the sound of his voice.  She turned her head slightly, making sure he wasn't looking at her, which he wasn't.

"He was pulled into hell by his lover," her voice seemed a little cold and harsh.  She just kept on diving in and out of the water, trying to calm her heated emotions.

~In Kagome's Mind~

Why can't I let go?  He loved her.  She loved him…in a twisted and cruel way…but he's happy.  That's all I can wish for, that's all he needs.  He's happy…as long as he's happy, I'm happy…I'm happy.  Sesshoumaru is going to kill me soon anyways.  I'm an annoyance to his 'great presence.'  I'm going to die…alone…why doesn't he kill me right now?

~To reality again~

            Kagome turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru again.  He seemed to be staring out into space, but his attention was not anywhere in his mind.  She could tell he was studying her in his peripheral vision, studying everything about her, her expression, her form, her mood, her actions, everything.

"Did you…love him?"

            Kagome was, again, surprised by his voice.  This time, she had been intently studying him through her peripheral vision.  She was also surprised by his question.

"Love?  What do you know of love?" her voice was even harsher than before.  It was so harsh; it surprised even her.  She turned her head more directly toward him, speaking in a softer tone, more gentle.

"I did…"

            He glanced directly at her for a moment, then turned back to the wall.  He had been hurt by her words.  The movement of a single girl's lips had hurt him, the great Sesshoumaru.  Pain burned in his heart.  _Love?  What do you know of love?_  The words were like knives; a thousand knives jabbed into his chest with each word that she flung at him.  But, there was something else in his heart.  There was a feeling there that he had been trained to hide, like all other feelings that his heart was void of.  _What was it?  Jealousy.  The cold stab of jealousy.  Why?  Why jealousy?  Why was such an emotion taking its hold now?_  All his life, he had been jealous of Inu-Yasha.  The hanyou never had to hide his emotions.  He could show sorrow, jealousy, anger, everything he had felt.  Sesshoumaru, though, had to hide all his emotions.  He had to be a cold, emotionless youkai to be feared throughout the Western Lands.  Now, the cold stab of jealousy was plaguing him.  _Why?  My brother is dead.  What's there to be jealous of in a dead corpse?  Everlasting sleep?_  He felt a light tap on his shoulder.  Turning around, he saw Kagome standing next to him, fully clothed.

"Is there any way out of here that doesn't require getting wet?" Kagome asked, glancing at the waterfall.

            Sesshoumaru nodded and started walking away.  Kagome followed silently, wrapped in her own thoughts.  She was so absorbed in her thinking that she didn't notice him stop.  She felt herself bump into something warm.  Blushing slightly, she backed up and bowed deeply.

"Gomen nasai," she said softly.

            She found him looking down at her with his expressionless face.  He started to walk away, and Kagome felt she should say something.  She caught his wrist, and he stopped walking, turning his head to her.

"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean what I said earlier.  I was just a little…upset.  I'm sorry."

            With that, she let go of his wrist, slid open the door to her room and walked in, silently closing the door.  Sesshoumaru stood rooted to his position.  _She apologized…_  His eyes softened a little.  He walked away, down the hallways and corridors, to his room.


	7. Waiting

Chapter Seven

Waiting

            _First, she stabs me with her words, and then she apologizes.  Such a strange girl…why am I keeping her alive?  I should've killed her already.  I still have a few questions, though.  _Thoughts and more thoughts crossed Fluffy's mind as he pondered his situation.  He had never been so confused in his life.  He, Sesshoumaru, was always on top, never confused, always sure in his actions.  And now, here he was, more confused than ever, by a human girl.  _Am I getting soft?_  He frowned.  Someone was messing with his emotions.  That someone was that girl, Kagome.

*          *          *

            Kagome walked over to the balcony, breathing in the fragrant night air.  The crescent moon was already high in the sky…crescent moon.  It reminded her of the dark blue crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead…Sesshoumaru.  _Now, with Sesshoumaru, I feel safe.  _Kagome mentally kicked herself.  _No!  He's going to kill me.  I should leave.  Either that, or I could commit suicide.  _She leaned dangerously close to the balcony balustrade.  _I could commit suicide, save him the trouble…_  She could feel herself getting closer and closer to falling.  Her balance was beginning to waver.  Kagome closed her eyes.  It would be quick, just a couple seconds.  Then, she would be crushed on the ground.  _Goodbye Sesshoumaru…Rin.  _She felt herself falling.  The air rushed by her.  Kagome's heart was fluttering, jumping.  She felt herself hit the ground…there was a stab of pain but only for a split second.  Then, there was nothing.  Everything was black, dark, empty.  There was nothing, no feeling, no pain, no light…nothing.

*          *          *

            Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks.  Sniffing the air tentatively, he could smell death…blood.  Underneath all those putrid odors, he could smell a fragrant, somehow gentle, aroma.  It reminded him of something…of someone…Kagome.  _Kagome!_  His mind screamed with unknown terror.  He turned around and ran as fast as he could to Kagome's room.  Not bothering to knock, he nearly tore open the door (well, yeah he DID tear open the door) and quickly took in the scene in the room.  Nothing…absolutely nothing.  Fluffy found the most recent scent left by Kagome, following it directly to the balcony.  _Oh no…_  He leaned carefully over the railing, afraid of what he might see.

"KAGOME!"

            He leaped down from the balcony, kneeling down next to her body.  Sesshoumaru held her limp body close to him, a tear sliding down his expressionless face.  Suddenly, a wave of realization came over him.  _Tensaiga!_  Fluffy unsheathed the healing sword, willing it to cure Kagome of her injuries.  He slashed her once, diagonally across her body.  It would be awhile until she actually awoke again, depending on her will, her ability to recover.  He would wait.  Sesshoumaru gathered the unconscious girl in his arms and soared back up to the balcony.  Once back in the room, he set her down on the bed and sat at the foot of it, leaning against the bedpost.  He would wait and watch over her until she woke up.


	8. I Love You/Daisuki Da Yo

Chapter Eight

I Love You/Daisuki Da Yo

            Sesshoumaru stared out the window from his position on the edge of Kagome's bed, thinking about what he should do.  _I should have killed her.  I can kill her right now.  _He lifted his claws to her throat, having to lean down towards her.  He placed one claw on her throat, then another, and another.  _All I have to do is swipe once…then she's dead…dead.  So simple…just that easy._  Fluffy was about to swipe his claws across her throat, but then, something happened.  Sesshoumaru could smell her, keenly; her scent engulfed him.  He began to get a little dizzy; her scent was intoxicating.  He quickly pulled away from her, still a little dazed.  He now noticed that her scent was everywhere.  It was calming, like the smell of a waterfall, springtime, and sakura blossoms all mixed together.  _How can a **human** smell so good?  It wasn't normal.  Humans smelled like mud and rotten leaves…how could this Kagome smell different?  _He looked down, confused, at her.  _Could she be different than all the others?  Was she special in some way?  _He realized she had some power emanating from her.  It was her strength, her will, her unknown power.  Sesshoumaru began to feel her aura returning.  She was beginning to awaken.  This Kagome girl would be awake in a matter of hours.  She had slept now for three weeks.  In the duration of those days, Sesshoumaru had not slept a wink.  He had kept vigil over her day and night without rest.  He didn't eat, either.  As a demon, he didn't have to eat that often, but three weeks is a long time.  He was hungry and tired, dead tired.  He lay back against the bedpost and fought the urge to fall asleep.  However, he could not fight it as his exhaustion spread through him and took hold of him as his eyes closed, falling to a deep sleep.

~Five hours later~

            Kagome's eyes opened slowly.  She blinked away the sleep in her eyes.  Using her arm as support, she sat up slowly.  _Where am I?_  Kagome looked around timidly, seeing her very familiar surroundings.  She also spotted Sesshoumaru sitting at the foot of her bed, leaning against the bedpost._  He's asleep._  Her memory came flooding back as she spied the doors to the balcony sway a little in the breeze.  _How is it that I can never commit suicide successfully?  _She looked down at Sesshoumaru, peacefully snoozing away.  _Sesshoumaru?  Is it you that prevents my inevitable death?  _Kagome flexed her fingers, then arms.  She felt tired.  Her limbs felt so numb, so unused.  _How long have I been sleeping?_  She pushed back the warm covers and crawled over to where Sesshoumaru slept.  _He's out cold.  Jeez.  It's like the guy didn't sleep for a month.  If he were alert, he would have sensed me by now._  She wrapped a lock of his hair around her finger.  It was soft and silky.  Kagome was tempted to start playing with his long hair, but she knew he would definitely kill her after he woke up.  She brought her hand to his cheek, stopping an inch away from his face.  _He looks so cute!  …I don't want to wake him up, but I can't get to sleep.  I'd probably wake him up with any noise that I make anyways._  She gently stroked Sesshoumaru's cheek.

"Fluffy-sama?"

            Sesshoumaru woke slowly, wondering what was stroking his cheek.  His eyes opened quickly, that gentle aroma quickly meeting his senses.

"Kagome?"

            Sesshoumaru turned to see the girl quickly bring her hand down from his face.

"So you awoke," he said calmly.

            The girl nodded an affirmative and twirled her hair around her finger.

"How long have I been, um, sleeping?" she asked.

"Three weeks," he answered.

"Really?"  _Wow…I guess I was tired._

            Sesshoumaru stood up, elegantly raising himself off the bed.

"Can you walk?"

Kagome glared at him.  "Of course I can!"  She slid off the bed and onto the floor.  Amazingly, she held her balance, for a split second.  She collapsed.  If Sesshoumaru hadn't caught her, that is.  He set her back down on the bed, raising an eyebrow at her.  Playfulness flickered across his eyes before returning to their cold, fierce glare.

"Of course you can."

"Well, I have to keep trying!" she said fiercely.  Then, as an after thought, she added, "Don't catch me this time."

            Kagome pushed herself off the bed, trying to maintain her balance on her feet.  However, she collapsed again.  Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed and watched her try to stand without falling.  _This girl has spirit, at least._  When Kagome finally managed to stand straight, she started walking.  She took it step by step until she regained her balance and fluidity in her pace.  She turned to Fluffy triumphantly.

"See?"

"Of course."

            Fluffy snapped his fingers, a servant appearing at his side immediately.  He seemed to tell the servant something familiar.  Then, he stood up and quietly walked to the door and hesitated.  Kagome knew his body language by now, so she followed him out the door and down the hallways.  She wasn't sure where they were going, but the path seemed vaguely familiar.  Once they arrived at a tall glass door, she knew where they were.

"Ummmm…a bath?" she asked.

"You might as well, after going three weeks without one," he replied.

"Do you _have _to watch me?"

"It's not like I want to, I have a few questions.  Plus, you might try to kill yourself again."

"And what do you care?"

            Knives pierced his soul once more.  He left the question unanswered as he sauntered over to a sakura tree and laid back against the trunk, facing away from the spring that had been donned Kagome's.  She sighed in annoyance as she shed her kimono and slipped into the spring.  The hot water was refreshing to her unused limbs.  The tranquility was broken by the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice.

"How did my half-brother die?"

            Kagome choked a little at the mention of Inu-Yasha.

"I told you, he was sucked into Hell by Kikyou, his lover," her voice seemed on edge, but not as much as the last time he had asked.

"And what of the Tetsusaiga?"

"It was sucked into Hell with him."

"Is there any way I can get it?"

"Go to Hell," she replied.

            Sesshoumaru sighed.  _That would be the logical answer, now, wouldn't it?_  Now, what was he going to do?  The girl was of no use to him.  He couldn't get the Tetsusaiga.  _Everything is turning out so wonderfully._  Sarcasm would not help the situation.  He heard the sound of dripping water.  _Well, now what to do with the girl._  He looked across the room to a window.  It was becoming dark now.  Rin would need to eat soon.  He could sense Kagome coming towards him.  Sesshoumaru stood up and turned to her.

"You are hungry, right?"

            She nodded.

"We'll be eating soon."

            She nodded again, and he stared at her intently.  Kagome saw the space between them close as he leaned closer to her.  Then, he pulled back, seeming to re-think what he had just done.  Kagome looked up at him.  His eyes had taken on a sad and lonely look.

"You love him," he stated sadly.

"Iie," she said defiantly.

            Sesshoumaru's eyes seem to flash with hope, then back to cold indifference.  However, Kagome still saw the change.  _Please don't say he loves me.  No.  Why would he love me?  Why would he even **like **me?_

"Well, I did, at one point," she reinforced.

            His eyes stayed in their mood of cold indifference, seeming to flash with pain and something else.  _Why should I care if the wench loves that hanyou disgrace?  It doesn't matter to me.  She is just a wench._  He quickly brushed past Kagome and towards the door through which they had came.  Kagome wanted to say something, but she couldn't.  Her throat seemed to be paralyzed, her words forbidden to leave her lips.  So, she silently followed him to the dining room.

            Upon arriving, the two were met by a bouncy Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  Rin wrapped her arms around his waist and received her pat on the head.  Then, she ran to Kagome, also wrapping her arms around the woman's waist.

"Kagome-chan!  You finally woke up!  Now you can play with Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama!"

            Kagome blushed slightly at this comment.  She bent down and hugged the girl back.

"Hai, Rin-chan.  Now, I can play with you."

            Rin looked up to Kagome.

"And Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin insisted.

            Kagome's eyes wandered over to Sesshoumaru, who was eating the food on the table absently.  He delicately picked up the food with his chopsticks and placed it in his mouth, chewing for a few seconds and swallowing.  His eyes were on Rin, watching her reaction.  Kagome looked back to Rin, who was watching her expectantly.

"And Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said hesitantly.

            Rin smiled happily and went to her place at the table.

"Itadakimasu!" Rin said happily.  She picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

            Kagome smiled at the girl as she took her place beside Rin, across from Sesshoumaru.  After she said 'itadakimasu', she picked up her chopsticks and started to eat.  She had lost a little bit of her appetite after that incident with Fluffy.

            After she finished eating, she glanced across the table to him.  He was intently observing her.  His gaze pierced through her being, sending shivers down her spine.  She stared back at him.  Rin, still present at the table, had fallen asleep in her chair.  Kagome turned her attention to the sleeping child and excused herself from the table.  She picked up Rin in her arms and began to walk away.  Sesshoumaru was at her shoulder in a second.

"Where are you going?" he asked harshly.

"To…Rin's…room," Kagome hesitated in her answer, realizing she did not know where Rin's room was.  She kept walking nonetheless.  _Let him mock me._

"Do you still love him?"

            Kagome was surprised by his question, stealing a glance at his figure walking beside her.

"What do you care?" she asked coldly.

            Sesshoumaru was stabbed by a thousand knives.  _Yes.  Why?_  He gently pushed her in the direction of Rin's room, sliding open the door for her.  As he quickly tried to sort his feelings out, Kagome laid Rin down on the bed and covered her with the blankets on the bed.  They both left the room together, heading towards Kagome's room.  Kagome didn't question why Sesshoumaru followed her.  She just let him be.

"I _do_ care," Sesshoumaru finally answered.

            Kagome was again surprised.  She stopped walking and turned to face him.  The moonlight shining from windows reflected off his hair, highlighting the silvery white that flowed down his back.  The light shined off his eyes, making them a brilliant golden color.  His eyes shone with an emotion that Kagome had never seen there before.  _What am I so mad at him for?  I should be thankful he still hasn't killed me.  Why hasn't he?_  She silently studied him for a moment but still couldn't make out the emotion enveloping his eyes.  He was still awaiting her answer.

"And why haven't you killed me?" she asked coldly.

"You haven't answered my question, yet.  Do you still love him?" he shot back.

"So what if I do?  So what if I don't?  It shouldn't matter to you," she replied.

"Do you?  Or don't you?" he insisted.  There was a timid hope in his eyes, along with that unknown emotion.

"What are you hoping for?" she demanded.

"Do you?  Or don't you?" he asked more firmly.  "Give me an answer."

Kagome hesitated for a moment, her expression softening a little.  "And if I said I do, what would you do?"

"I…" Sesshoumaru looked away, trying to mask his sorrow at the words.

"I see.  And what would you do if I said I don't?"

His face seemed to lift at the words, then fall again.  _She's toying with me…Calm down._

"Just give me an answer.  You'll see my reaction," he stated monotonously.

"Okay.  I did love him," she said.

            The expression in his eyes turned from hopeful, to sad, and then to cold indifference.  His soul was pierced again and again with each word she threw at him.

"So, you do," he announced.  Sesshoumaru was turning to leave for his room.

"Fluffy-san!" Kagome called.

            Sesshoumaru hesitated slightly but then kept on walking.  Kagome grabbed his wrist, making him stop in his tracks.  He turned to her, annoyed.

"What?!"

"I said, I DID love him," Kagome explained.

"So, you did.  Meaning…"

"I don't anymore."

            His eyes flickered and danced with unknown emotions.

"Well, maybe I do, but he's chosen another.  I guess I do love him but not in the way I had before," she explained.  "What does it matter to you?" she asked gently, letting his wrist fall back at his side.

            The moonlight streamed in, accentuating Kagome's features.  Her blue-gray eyes sparkled with curiosity.  Raven black hair flowed down to her waist and fell loosely about her shoulders.  The sight of her made Sesshoumaru a little nervous.  _Nervous?  I, the great Sesshoumaru?  Yes._  He left her question unanswered and asked her a question of his own.

"Do you…" his voice seemed to falter.  _Care about me?  Should I ask?  _He debated the question in his head.

"Do I…" Kagome's heart thumped with anticipation.

            Sesshoumaru's head pounded with questions and expected answers.  For once in his life, he was worried about what someone would say to him.  _Never have I cared for what a human would say to me…until now.  _Finally deciding what to do, he took a step closer to her.

"Fluffy-san?" Kagome seemed a little worried about what he might do.  He was so much stronger than her.  She felt two arms wrap around her, one around her shoulders, the other around her waist.  She was totally shocked.  The grip on her was not life threatening, but gentle and…loving?

"Fluffy-sama?"

"Do…you care?" he asked softly.  He held Kagome to him tightly, not wanting to let go.  Her head was laid near his shoulder.

"About…" Kagome was fearful of his coming response.  She knew what it was, but she didn't want to accept the fact that Sesshoumaru cared about someone.  Especially since he cared about _her_.

Sesshoumaru held her closer.  "About me."  He, too, was afraid of the other's response.  With one simple word, she could totally destroy him, his heart, his feelings, his entire being.  He was totally obsessed with her.  He thought about her all the time, saw her in his mind every time he closed his eyes, smelled her scent everywhere he went.  She was going to drive him crazy for the rest of his life if he didn't find out how she felt.  _Of course, she could lie._  The thought scared him.  _No, she wouldn't lie.  She would never lie._

"Of course.  I care about everything," Kagome stated matter-of-factly.

            This was not the answer Sesshoumaru had expected.  "But…do you love me?"  The word seemed like a new taste upon his tongue.  Never had he used the word in such a way.  There was no such thing as love to him.  It was a powerful emotion among humans, rarely found among the youkai population.  He, however, understood the emotion enough to use it.  He had loved his okaa-san, and she had loved him.  This was a different love, though.  It was something that stirred deep in his heart.  It pulled at his being, his life.  He pulled away from Kagome a little.  "Do you?"

            Kagome looked up at him.  She saw a hopeful look in his eyes, masked by a thin layer of indifference that was melting away with each passing second.  _Is it possible that I fell in love in such a short time?  No…I could never, after Inu-Yasha… but maybe I could.  _She looked up at Sesshoumaru in indecision.

"Well, do you love me?" she finally asked.

            Sesshoumaru held her tighter.  "What do you think?"

"Hai," she replied.

"Soo desu," he answered.  (That's right)  "Do…you love me?" his voice began to waiver with nervousness.

            Kagome's head pounded with possible answers.  _No.  Yes.  Maybe…not.  What will he do?_  She looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes and laid her head back on his shoulder.  Before she knew what she was saying, she had answered his question.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

            Total surprise crossed over his face.  "You…do?" he asked, thinking he had heard wrong.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she repeated, hugging him lightly.  "Hai."

            With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down slightly.  Kagome gave a light kiss on the cheek and left to her room, walking slowly down the moonlit hallways and leaving Sesshoumaru standing there.  After taking ten steps from him, she turned around and blew him a kiss.

"Oyasuminasai, Fluffy-chan," she whispered.  Then, she turned around and kept walking towards her room.  Fluffy stood there, still unable to believe what had just happened.  _She loves me…_

"Kagome-chan," Sesshoumaru called softly.

            Kagome stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Do you truly mean what you say?" he asked timidly.  His voice seemed to choke and waiver with every word, afraid of the possibility of a 'no.'

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she answered, "Why wouldn't I?" She smiled at him.

            While she had been talking, he had been slowly walking towards her.

"For reasons unknown to me," he said.

"And why would I have such reasons?  I have nothing, no one…except you…and Rin.  I have no one," she said quietly.  Her eyes shone with tears.  "No one."

            Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her again and held her tightly to him.

"Are you not happy?" he asked, upset.  He was unhappy, very unhappy.  If Kagome was not happy, he was not happy.

"Why would I not be happy?" she asked, twirling a lock of his hair around a finger.  "I've got everything here with you.  There's no reason to be upset over me."

            He relaxed his hold on her, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

"Are you…truly happy?" he whispered.

"Of course," she whispered.

            Sesshoumaru combed his fingers through her raven black hair, thinking and re-thinking what had happened up to this point, allowing his fingers to slip through her silky hair.  Releasing her from his hold, he pulled back from her.  He brought his hand to stroke her cheek.  She placed her hand on top of his, gently squeezing it.

"Don't worry, Fluffy-chan," her eyes twinkled joyfully, "I am happy."

            Fluffy smiled.  Kagome's breath caught in surprise.  She had never seen Sesshoumaru smile before.  A real smile.  _He looks so handsome when he smiles.  Why doesn't he do it more often?  _She smiled back at him, her eyes twinkling with happiness, all her worries forgotten.  Kagome brought his hand from her cheek to her lips, gently kissing it.

"Daisuki da yo, Sesshoumaru." She smiled again.  "I belong to you and only you."  Kagome wound her arms tightly around him.  "Only you."

"And I," Sesshoumaru answered, wrapping his arms around Kagome, "belong to you."  He pulled back and cupped her chin in his hand.  "And only to you."  Sesshoumaru leaned down to kiss her, and she didn't push him away.

(A/N:  I'm sorry if I'm a little overdramatic at times.  Maybe I'm overdramatic all the time…o.O  Well, I hope you enjoyed the story!  Please review!)


End file.
